Guardians of Konoha
by ryuu-ten
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

There are four main guardians that protected the sacred lands of ancient times. Seiryuu of the east, Genbu of the North, Byakko of the West, and Suzaku of the south. But over the centuries they were lost to the sands of times. Now Konoha is settled in the middle of the sacred lands watch as the guardians that were lost to time search for avatars. Watch them take Konoha by storm.

**Chapter 1: The Guardians returns**

"Great another day another boring D-rank mission." Said a young boy around 14 years old walking through the streets of Konoha, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a bright orange jumpsuit. His name was Uzumaki Naruto genin of Konoha.

His team had gotten back from their mission from Wave. Which was a C-rank turned A-rank because of them running into several missing-nins from Kiri, Village Hidden in the Mist, including Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist. After defeating Zabuza and his apprentice Haku the last known user of the Hyoton bloodline and freed Wave they made their way back to Konoha.

Naruto sighed he hated acting so weak and wearing the mask. But until the time was right he couldn't reveal his true self cause the damn village council would try to kill him. So he created the mask that made him look weak and an idiot. So to the village he was the dead last dobe, the bottom of the academy. Naruto had a nickname that was given to him by several of the jonins before he was force into hiding. He was Uzumaki Naruto the Tempest Dragon trained by the Third Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sanin.

Naruto made his way towards the Hokage Tower thinking about a new jutsu he was trying to create. He was the only bearer of the bloodline **Arashi** **(Tempest)** element release by combining Raiton (lightning), Suiton (water), and Fuuton (wind) elemental chakra together.

After entering the tower he walked up the stairs and made his way silently towards the office of the Hokage. Inside Sarutobi Sanosuke the Third Hokage was working on paperwork but internally he was debating on using a Katon (fire) jutsu on the piles of paper. He looked up as he heard the door close to see his unofficial grandson walk in.

"Good evening Naruto how may I help you?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto sighed and slumped down into a chair in front of the desk. "Hey Ji-ji when can I take off this damn mask and we can reveal ourselves seeing the others and them not knowing or even remembering the training and their powers is killing me. I mean sure they remember brief and select names and meanings but that is all."

Sarutobi smiled. "Soon my boy very soon, I know it hurts but please bear with it just a bit longer. Now rest up I have a big mission that requires your team and the others. It seems a spirit guardian is lose and the villagers are becoming restless right before you leave I am allowing you to break the seals." Naruto smiled before getting up and leaving.

Morning came quickly for Naruto as he couldn't get to sleep the fact that he will be able to undo the seal that bound his true self kept him awake. The next day at eleven o'clock Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 arrived at Hokage Tower. Kakashi had actually turned up thirty minutes after the initial start of the meeting.

"Ok now that everyone is here we can officially begin. Two days ago an unknown beast started to appear and even though it hasn't hurt anyone yet. Be that as it may the villagers nearby are worried. Therefore I am reactivating the Four Guardians of Konoha back into service. So Genbu of the North, Suzaku of the South, Byakko of the West, and Seiryuu of the East it is time that you reveal yourselves." Kakashi and Team 10's sensei Sarutobi Asuma eyes went big.

"Wait you mean they are going to be back at full power?" Asked Asuma looking at Naruto.

The Third smiled and chuckled at the two jonins before nodding. "Ok I want everyone at Training Grounds 2 in thirty minutes."

**xXxXx Thirty Minutes Later xXxXx**

The Third Hokage stood in front of most of the four teams waiting on one member from each team. He couldn't wait to see the results of the jonins reactions after seeing the new genin under their command.

Soon someone was approaching them, everyone turned to see Yamanaka Ino running over to them wearing a new outfit that made both Shikamaru and Chouji blush. She was wearing a pair of loose white pants that flared out at the bottom with red flames licking the bottom. She wore a tight red tee shirt that accented her body and over that she wore a long sleeve mesh shirt and on the back of her shirt was the kanji for south.

She bounced over to the elder Hokage Ino's father was soon following. "Is it true we can undo the seals?"

The Third couldn't help but chuckle at the young girl's enthusiasm. "Yes my dear but wait until the others ok?" Ino just nodded and joined the others and laughing at the boy's faces.

Soon Hinata arrived also wearing a different outfit. She had on a tight black leather tank top with a white undershirt that was a bit longer then her leather tank top that covered a nice bust with the kanji for west on her back. There was a lavender ribbon tied to her right arm. She had black leather shorts that looked fairly tight on her, each leg tied off with straps of leather, and finally a pair of black leather gloves. (Tifa Lockheart's outfit) Kiba couldn't help but blush at Hinata's new appearance and Kurenai looked in shock at the outfit her surrogate daughter was wearing. Hinata walked up to Ino and started to talk.

Rock Lee was the next to arrive. He was no longer had on that ugly green spandex. He was wearing a pair of dark forest green pants with a gray muscle shirt and a brown leather jacket and white bandages wrapped around his hands and his wrists. On the back of his jack was the kanji for North. "Yosh sorry I am late is everyone I can't wait to be back at full power again."

Someone laughed behind the Third at Lee's statement. Everyone turned to see Naruto wearing a new outfit. He wore black ANBU pants and a black long sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless leather vest over top. On the vest was a tribal dragon print circling the kanji for east. "Well the whole crew and parents are here so Oji-san can we get the show on the road?" The Third smiled before nodding. "Well ladies first. So Hinata, Ino if you don't mind."

The girls nodded before walking away from the group. Ino went first and started going through several hand signs and ended with the Tori (Bird) hand sign. Suddenly a large seal array appeared all over her body. Then chakra erupted out of Ino and a second later the chakra turned white and took the form of the large bird above her. The bird wrapped its wings around Ino and absorbed back into her. When all of the chakra dissipated Ino stood there and some changes happen in front of everyone. Her skin tanned slightly and she gains red highlighted streaks in her hair.

Hinata did the same hand signs except she ended with Tora (Tiger) hand sign. Like Ino a large blast of chakra only this time it took the form of a giant tiger and was steel gray in color. When the chakra vanished a new Hinata stood there. Her hair had grown out and her eyes now had cat like slits in them. Her body was leaner and had more muscle to it. All in all, all of the guys were drooling over hers and Ino's new looks.

"Yosh it my turn." Yelled Lee running into the clearing grinning like he was given a few pounds of sugar. Went through the same hand signs as the girls but ended with Mi (Snake). Like the girls there was a large eruption of chakra only this was emerald green in color and took the form of a giant tortoise. When the chakra dissipated Lee's team gasped at his new appearance. Lee had gain some extra muscle and some strange stones were mixed with his hand wrappings. There were also more stones on his elbows, knees, and they formed around the boots he was wearing. "So what you think Gai-sensei, Neji, and Tenten-chan?" None of them couldn't say anything they were too stunned to say anything.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Lee's excitement. He made his way into the clearing and also went through the same hand signs ending with Tatsu (Dragon). Like the others he was also engulfed in dark blue chakra that took the form of an Asian dragon. When the chakra dissipated Naruto looked up at the gathered crowd and smiled as the women blushed. Naruto now stood a good 5 foot 6 inches and had more muscle mass. His hair had grown a little bit and had silver streaks in it. His eyes remained blue but were silted. "It feels so good to be back. Yo Kakashi you want to spar again?"

Kakashi chuckled at this. "Maybe after this mission if that is, ok." Naruto nodded before walking over to the others. "I can't believe the Guardians are back."

Kurenai not knowing what is going on turned to Kakashi. "Ok can someone tell me what is going on? What do you mean by the Guardians?"

Kakashi gave a sigh before putting his book into his back pouch. "You see the elemental countries long ago were known as the Sacred Lands and were guarded by 4 gods: Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Seiryuu. Each of the gods protected a different part of the Sacred Lands. Over the centuries man forgot them and the gods laid dormant waiting for the time they were needed most and it is said that when they awaken they will seek avatars. As you can see they choose them as the avatars. Both Asuma and I know for a fact from sparing Naruto that at full power they can fight a kage and walk away."

Kurenai's and Hiashi's eyes went wide and quickly looked at Hinata who was talking with Ino and Tenten. Asuma turned to the Third and asked. "So you are thinking that the spirits of the Sacred Lands are reviving?"

The Third nodded before turning to everyone. "Ok please proceed with caution. Now when you find spirit only Hinata, Ino, Lee, or Naruto can deal with it."

"Pardon Hokage-sama but what are the rest of us going on this mission for?" Everyone turned to see Nara Shikamaru with his hand raised.

The Third nodded before answering. "Of course because of the power of these spirits posses men may try and capture them to gain that power. The Guardians know what to do with them you are being sent to deal with these men. Anymore questions?" No one asked anything and with that he dismissed them.

**XxXxX 2 Days XxXxX**

The Rookie 9, their senseis, and Gai's team arrived at the target town that was bordering the Fire and Oto (Sound). The area around the town was mainly transitioning from forest to fields. As they entered the town they noticed a lot of hunters and trackers in the streets.

"Well they look like a lively bunch." Muttered Naruto, as they walked past a few hunters that were bragging about their past catches. "So what type of guardian you think it is?"

"I hope it is a bird." Exclaimed Ino. The other guardians sighed and shook their head at her happiness. "You think I could keep it?"

"Ino you are acting like a fan girl again. You can't keep it. It is a guardian for goodness sake. Look lets find it and deal with it before any of these buffoons find it." Answered Naruto with a sigh a lot of the hunters gave them death glares as they passed by.

"Most likely it will be a fire elemental guardian." Said Lee.

"That would make sense because of the area. But we are going to need to move fast. There are so many here that want it to themselves." Said Hinata agreeing with Lee. While Naruto was trying to calm down a hyperactive Ino with the rest of their teams just shook their heads.

Soon everyone found themselves outside the town with all of the other Hunters and Trackers waiting for something. Apparently the guardian showed up roughly around the same time. The mayor of the town was standing up on a scaffold with a megaphone. "Ok everyone good luck and happy hunting. The hunt begins now!"

"Genbu do it!" yelled Naruto.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu!**

I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry about not updating on the other stories. I promise I will be doing that soon. Which one do you want to see updated next? Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Like I have said before I do not own anything from the Naruto series or anything else from other series.**

**Chapter 2: The First Guardian **

XxXx Last Time on Guardian of Konoha XxXx

_Soon everyone found themselves outside the town with all of the other Hunters and Trackers waiting for something. Apparently the guardian showed up roughly around the same time. The mayor of the town was standing up on a scaffold with a megaphone. "Ok everyone good luck and happy hunting. The hunt begins now!"_

"_Genbu do it!" yelled Naruto._

XxXx Now onto the Story XxXx

Lee reared back his fist and punched the ground in front of him. Suddenly Large light greenish crystal spikes erupted at different angles in between the hunters and the field that the guardian was located. All of the hunters and the Konoha shinobi jumped back in shock at what happened. The wall of crystal covered the whole entrance.

The four guardians smiled before pushing a little bit of their unique abilities catapulted over the wall and raced out into the field. "Nice Genbu I see you haven't been slacking in your training." Seiryuu said smirking as they ran through the field looking for any signs of the guardian.

They had been running for the past ten minutes and so far they hadn't seen either the guardian or the other hunters. They were passing over hill when several arrows landed in front of them. Turning around they saw a small group of hunters approaching and they didn't look happy.

Seiryuu sneered before muttering. "Well they are very persistent aren't they?"

Hinata/ Byakko stepped forward focusing her chakra into her hands causing her nails to grow slightly and glow and steely gray color. The hunters were so set on beating the four young teens that they never noticed the rest of the Konoha nins coming up from behind them. Hinata gave an evil smirk before growling. "**Wangetsu nami!****" ****( 1 ****) **Hinata quickly clawed the air in front of her releasing several thin arcs of silver chakra. Some of the mercenaries raised some shields hoping that it would protect them in some sort of way. Unfortunately for them their shields didn't even slow them down as the arcs went clean through them killing several mercs and injuring several others.

A few mercenary tried to slice Hinata up close with their swords only to receive a powerful punch to the face and chest. Hinata proceeded to basically tear through their ranks with a flurry of quick and powerful punches and kicks. Within fifteen minutes Hinata had beaten at least fifty mercenaries and she hadn't broken a sweat. The Konoha teams looked at Hinata standing calmly in the middle of a group of broken mercenaries like she had just left a spa.

Hinata turned to them and smiled. "Can you take care of the rest? I have to catch up to the others."

Kurenai could just nod in response as she had just watch the once shy girl that was deemed to weak to be heir to her clan just crush several full grown and trained mercenaries by herself and come out unharmed. Hinata smiled and waved good bye before running off after the others. Kurenai couldn't help but look proud at Hinata's transformation.

**Back with Naruto, Ino, and Lee**

Naruto was calmly running farther and farther into the plain looking for any signs of the spirit. Naruto sighed before turning to Ino. "You think you could go up and see if you can spot what we are suppose to be looking for?"

Ino stopped and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "It could work but don't hold your breath since we have no idea what to be looking for. Genbu, Lee, can you give me a small boost?" Lee nodded before Ino jumped up and was catapulted by lee into the sky. "**Fenikkusu hane ( 2 ).****" Two large wings made of fire erupted from her back giving her the look of an angel. Ino hovered up in the sky scanning to plain for anything unusual. When Ino landed and the wings had completely disappeared she turned to the other noticing that Hinata had already caught up with them. "Hey Hinata done already? Oh Naruto there was something large moving just north of here."**

** Naruto nodded before running towards the area that Ino had mention while the others quickly followed. After running for a few minutes they finally noticed their target. "A Kirin huh? Wow it is a big one at that."**

** The four of them were looking up at the creature in awe and respect. The creature, the Kirin, was easily seven to eight foot tall antelope and covered in reptilian scales. It had a fire like mane and tail as well as fire on its shoulders and just above its hooves. The Kirin that was grazing stopped and looked over at them.**

** "So this is the so called beast everyone is talking about." Naruto and company turned around to see a group of Iwa shinobi. There were four male ninjas and three females all of the looked like chunins and jonins. Then the one male Iwa nin that was in the middle of the group turned towards them and sneered. "Oh look at this some little Konoha nins. So what to do?"**

** Before any of the Iwa nins could retort Hinata spoke up. "Um not to be the bearer of bad news but the Kirin is leaving." Everyone turned to see in fact the Kirin slowly walking across the plains in the opposite direction of them.**

** The Iwa nins were cursing the fact that they got distracted by a bunch of kids. They started to run after the giant Kirin only to have to jump back as several white fireballs and crystal shards fly in front of them.**

** Ino and Lee had calmly stepped in front of the enemy looking slightly bored. Lee cracked his neck while Ino just said calmly. "Naruto, Hinata go on we can handle this. The Kirin is our main priority so go." Hinata nodded before rushing after the retreating spirit.**

** Naruto smiled before saying. "Right you two be careful and have fun." With that Naruto turned and raced after Hinata.**

** Ino turned back to the three Iwa **kunoichi **and an evil sneer slowly formed on her lips. This sent the three **kunoichi flinched and dropped into a defensive stance with kunais in hand. "Oh what to do first do I just out right kill outright or kill you three slowly?" Ino's sneer grew larger if possible and with a flick of her wrist and soon both of her hands were engulfed in white fire. "How about a little bit of both? So do me a favor and don't die to quick on me okay?" With that Ino disappeared in a blur of speed.

**With Lee**

Lee was happy ever since he was able to revert to his real form he was itching for a good fight. Now he stood in front of four Iwa shinobi. "Shall we begin?"

One of the Iwa nins flew thru s good amount of hand seals before yelling "**Doton: Doryu Dango! ( 3 )****" He then struck the ground with both of his hands and pulled a very large dumpling shape boulder out of the ground. Lee looked not at all concerned at the enemy's jutsu. The Iwa nin threw the over size boulder at Lee.**

** Lee sighed before lifting his hands and easily stopping the boulder. Lee threw the boulder up above him slightly and then stopped it with one finger like he was balancing a ball. The Iwa shinobi looked at him in complete shock. Lee smiled before asking. "Hey is this yours?" The leader of the group just dumbly nodded. "Then let me give it back." Lee then threw the large boulder towards the Iwa shinobi. Three of the four of them were able to get away while the last was unfortunately crushed. **

** "Damn you Konoha scum." Yelled another Iwa nin before pulling out a pair of kunais and charging.**

** Lee sighed getting into an offensive Mauy Thai stance. ****(For anyone wanting to know what the style looks like look it up on Youtube)**** As soon they got within Lee's range the crystals on his arms and legs grew more menacing. He lashed out and with a flurry of fists, elbows, knees, and kicks all of the Iwa nins were laid out all around him. Lee sighed before looking over at Ino's fight.**

**With Ino**

** Ino sighed as she watched as the first two nins she encountered slowly burned to death. Iwa shinobi never specialized in anything but earth style jutsus and pure strength. The remaining two decided that distance was the best course of action after watching their comrades burn to death after this girl punched them in the chest.**

** "Damn it she is just a little girl. What kind of freaky jutsu did she use?" One of the Iwa nins yelled in frustration.**

** Ino smirked at his statement before both of her hands ignited on fire. "Distance won't help you either. ****Katon (Fire style): Kouen sogekihei****! (Flame Sniper)**" A large bow of fire erupted from her right hand. A long white arrow formed from the fire in her left hand. Ino quickly aimed and fired her attack.

The Iwa nin threw up a **Doton: Doryuu Heki (Earth style: Earth style wall)** right before Ino's jutsu reached him. He had pushed a lot more chakra into the wall than he normally did just to show this little brat that she was nothing compared to him. Unfortunately his defense didn't even stood a chance. One minute the Iwa nin was staring at the back of a large thick stone wall the next minute the wall explodes and a white fire arrow skewered him in the chest. The other Iwa nin jumped clear of his buddy. The remaining ninja looked ready to run at the sight of his buddy dieing the way he did. He turned to run only to have another **Kouen sogekihei** in his back.

Ino walked up to the last Iwa shinobi as the body slowly burned away and sighed. "Well that was a let down. Oh Lee-kun why am I not surprised you are already down with your group."

"They weren't as strong as the reports state Iwa shinobi should be." Answer Lee walking up to Ino. "How do you think Naruto and Hinata are doing?"

Ino just chuckled. "They are probably bored out of their minds. That or they are having the time of their lives." Lee couldn't help but nod sagely.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

As Naruto and Hinata carefully made their way towards the Kirin they both hoped that this would be easy. The Kirin looked down at them with its ancient sage eyes judging them. They were twenty yards away from the Kirin before stopping. The Kirin looked at them before his whole body erupted in fire and raced towards both genin who weren't moving and soon both Hinata and Naruto were engulfed in fire.

Looking from the outside you would think that both genins would be reduced to ash from the extreme temperature the fire was generating. But inside the inferno both Naruto and Hinata were both fine neither of them were injured or suffering from the heat. Inside the swirling fire storm they were standing comfortably. Hinata looked over at Naruto confused. "Kirin is known as compassionate and gentle spirits and only punishes the wicked. He is testing us to see if we are worthy or not." Hinata nodded in response.

After a few minutes of waiting the fire finally died down and the Kirin was now in front of them looking down at them. A few seconds later Lee and Ino arrived a short distance behind them and stopped waiting to see what would happen next. The Kirin bent and spoke in a deep baritone voice that seemed to echo over the whole plain.

"**So the Guardians of the Sacred Lands have finally gathered and the time of the revival has come. I am the first of a ancient spirits. I am Quilen the Kirin Lord of the East under the rule of you young guardian."** The Kirin nodded at Naruto. **"Young Seiryuu of the East know this, troubling times are on the horizon in many forms. You and the other three guardians will need each other to overcome this problem. Others will come but so will the fallen ones so be on your guard. **

"**Young Seiryuu take this as a token of appreciation."** Quilen then motion to a small sphere of light that soon floated down towards Naruto who held out his hands. The light faded and a large reptilian scale landed in his hands. The scale was the size of both of his hands and sapphire blue in color and seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. **"This scale is a symbol of power in the East and will bring good luck to its bearer. It was a scale from the first Seiryuu of old. Now I must go and return to the spirit realm. I wish you good luck on your missions now farewell."**

The Kirin then erupted in fire and when it died the Kirin disappeared with it. Naruto sighed before turning to the others and smiled showing them the scale. Soon after Naruto placed the scale in a secret pocket the rest of the Konoha teams arrived on scene. Hinata then stepped forward. "Well mission complete lets go home." The others looked at each confused before sighing and made their way back to the village to rest for the night.

**~~~~~~Chapter End~~~~~**

**AN: Well here is the next chapter in Guardians of Konoha hope you like. I know it is short but please don't hold that against me. Now I am not sure which story I should update next maybe you should suggest one for me. Please read and review.**

**Oh and you can suggest which type of spirit should make its appearance next and it can be from china or wherever I don't mind but I want you to have a voice in the decision? HAPPY READING!1**


End file.
